The Power to Hurt Me Permission to Do So
by luvscharlie
Summary: Thalia breaks her oath to the Hunters for one more chance at having Luke. Luke/Thalia Heed the warnings please


_**The Power to Hurt Me; Permission to Do So**_** by Luvscharlie**

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Notes/Warnings:

_fingering (which was also the prompt) and rough against a wall sexual encounter. Originally written for the prompt "fingering" at the pjo_kink_meme on Live Journal.  
_

* * *

Thalia was risking a lot, breaking her vow to the Hunters and all for what? A boy who would probably turn her away. But she needed to see Luke. One last time. His face kept her awake at night, and she longed to touch him.

It was that longing that brought her here to the ship, slipping past the translucent soldiers that were slaving away under the instruction of some demi-gods she didn't recognize and making her way into his cabin, pressing open the door and slipping inside. His back was to her, but she'd know him anywhere.

"Wondered how long it would take you to show up. Come to save me from myself, then? It seems to be the trend these days."

Thalia startled at the sound of the familiar and beloved voice. "Seems like you could definitely use some saving."

"So I've heard."

"It's not the hearing you have problems with," she retorted. "It's the listening."

"What can I say? I was never all that fond of advice. So spare me the litany, yeah?"

He turned toward her and his smile pulled her in. She forgot what she wanted to tell him; now she could only think of touching him.

"Why did you come?" he asked.

"Because I needed to change your mind."

"That's the noble answer. But, why did you really come, Thalia?"

Hadn't she known all along that he'd see through her? She had. And she'd come anyway. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and attempted a steady voice. "Because I needed you. Just once more."

He opened his arms and she walked willingly into them, fingers grasping his shirt, lips crashing into his. "You shouldn't have come. Artemis will be angry."

"Then make it worth the punishment I'll receive for defying her and breaking my oath."

"That, I can do." Luke shoved her roughly against the wall and pulled her arms above her head, clasping them together at the wrist and pinning her there with the weight of his body. His free hand squeezed her breast and his lips grazed her neck, her ear, sending shivers throughout her body. She lost herself in his touch, something she'd longed for, waited impatiently for, and was finally seeing to fruition. She heard the faint pop of her jeans as the snap came free beneath his fingers, and tilted her head back to look at him—really see him, memorize his features for all time. One last look at a face she'd loved, and would continue to love, forever. The faint zing of her zipper being tugged down was the only sound in Luke's room aside from her breathing which came in hot, desperate pants.

His fingers ran down the flat of her stomach, a caress that stirred her desire all the more, and then one, two, three… and all fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her panties, working their way down. The tip of his index finger parted her folds, pushing aside the damp cotton and chucking when he heard her gasp.

"Just like old times, eh?"

She couldn't answer with more than a moan, and his fingertip pressed down on her clit, drawing slow, torturous circles as she arched her back from the wall.

"I remember what you like," he whispered, his tongue dipping into her ear, as the circles his finger made increased in speed.

She felt her knees go weak and without Luke to support her, she would have fallen. His hand was insistent and she wiggled, spreading her thighs against the tight confines of her jeans in an attempt to give him more access, and feeling relief as they slipped down a few inches her thighs.

One finger slid into her and then another, his strokes were slow and deliberate, his thumb circling her engorged clit as his fingers kept steady time thrusting into her. He watched her, studied her face with diligence, their eyes locking as his fingers made love to her, as his tongue and teeth teased and nipped at her lips.

And then suddenly, when she was on the brink of orgasm, he released her. "Go back to your goddess, Thalia. There is no you and I. Not anymore."

And her heart broke at the cold look as he turned her out of his room, out his heart, forever away.


End file.
